


Easy To Forget

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Immortality, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Ending, light destiel, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: Castiel thinks about immortality and his deal with the empty.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Easy To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m back I had a lot of free time today.

Sometimes Cas forgets that he’s immortal, he forgets that he’s angel. 

It’s easy to forget, hunting side by side with the Winchesters. Defeating apocalypse after apocalypse without his garrison behind him. 

It’s easy to forget after he lost his wings, when he became human, even when he got his grace back. 

It was easy to forget when Sam called him brother, when Mary called him one of her boys, when he stared a bit too long into those perfect green eyes of Deans. 

It was easy to forget he had billions of years of memories. When the only ones that matter were the ones now, with the Winchester’s and Jack. 

It was easy to forget he wasn’t one of them, when Dean carved a CW into the table beside his own. 

It was easy to forget how fragile humans were as he watched Dean and Sam. 

It was easy to forget he was an angel without heaven surrounding him. Unable to spend eternity in Dean’s personal heaven. 

But when Jack asked him “what’s the point” he told him about loss, and about growing up. That they were here and you got to know them, that’s the point. 

Still Castiel couldn’t help but forget he would live on even when they were gone. 

Living forever, before it never really seemed to matter. 

He had to reassure Jack, convince him to carry on. Cas too had a expiration date, a deal with the empty. 

It was easy to forget, nothingness was were he was going. That he would sleep eternally away from Sam, Jack, and D-Dean. The people he loved, it wasn’t the promise of peace, no finding his way back to them after a long life. It was darkness, despire, and nothingness forever. 

It was easy to forget he wouldn’t see true heaven again despite the soul he now had. Just the white corridors and numbers. 

It was easy to forget that he couldn’t let him self be happy. As Dean finally made a move and their lips matched sweet and warm. A smile against Dean’s lips. 

It was easy to forget he was already in nothingness. Black goo covering him. 

It was easy to forget when his memories burned brightly even when surrounded by darkness. 

It’s easy to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the feels. Personally I’m going to have a breakdown if Cas is taken by the empty. Thanks for the read, leave a comment down below. Remember stay strong and keep fighting.  
> \- Makenna Sweets


End file.
